bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brawling Page!
This is where Brawlers and Teams can brawl. Just start a new section and label it _____VS______ and then brawl it out! -Benji Okniwy VS Benji Okniwy: "So, What rules are we using?" Benji: Ummm Lets brawl with three bakugan and one Trap/Gear. Gate card Set! Okniwy: "I meant the actual rules or the show rules, but I guess you mean the actual rules. In that case, Gate Card set! You want first turn or should I?" (For the record I'm playing with Darkus Laserman, Ventus Viper Helios, and Subterra Avior. Also I'm actually doing my rolls on top of a table hockey table . Our Gates are side by side in the middle, my gate to your left, your gate to your right.) Benji: (Okay) Ability Card! Bakugan Brawl! Cordem! Ability Activate Cordem! I double Cordem's Power level. Now it is 1500Gs. Your move. Okniwy: Before I start could you elaborate on which gate he is on? Benji: He laned on your gate. (Oh if you can beat me you can be an admin!) Okniwy: I start my first turn. Red Ability, activate! Doom Wind Start '(''Play at the start of your first turn, if you have both Darkus and Ventus in your force: Take another turn after this one.) Subterra Avior Bakugan Brawl! He stands on my Gate. Gate, open! Silver Gate, '''Vacuum! Avior G-power: 750+50= 800 Benji: Now thanks to your Vacuum card Cordem is now at 1550 Now Come Battle Gear Rock Hammer! And I win your Gate Card. 1/3 Brawls done. OKay Your turn! Okniwy: you don't get to roll your next Bakugan yet because Doom Wind Start let me take an extra turn. I start my second turn. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Laserman! He landed on your Gate. it is now your second turn. (Remember to announce your Bakugan's Attribute.) Benji: No, Its just we dont reply after each other, I didn't picture it with charts, I brawl with Subterra Bakugan, and I have to go. But Gate Card Open! Laserman: 420 Snapzoid: 830. Your turn. Okniwy: I don't play any abilities, you take the card. My gate is still on the field and our Bakugan go to our used piles. The power level is at two and we each have one bakugan left. Set your card and roll your last Bakugan. Benji: Okay well, you dont get to be an Admin this time, If you ever want a rematch though, I will be ready. You can be mantinence. Brawl finished, Benjiboy321 wins. ''Agent A VS Malum.EXE'' Proctor Okniwy: ''"I believe I'm to proctor this match. If you could please announce your Bakugan forces before gate cards are set?" Malum.EXE AKA Kevin: Ok, I use Haos only and my team is '''Haos Alpha Hydranoid' (Guardian; Heavy Metal), Haos Midnight Percival, and Haos Mega Brontes, Brachium (trap), 3 Gate and Ability Cards. *gets a Gate Card ready* Agent A: Okay I am a combination of Haos and Darkus, so I will use a Haos Viper Helios (Guardian), a Darkus Dual Hydranoid(Translucent), a Haos Dharak, a Twin Destructor(Gear), a Metal Fencer (Trap), 3 Gate Cards and 3 Ability Cards! *Gate Card at Standby* Proctor Okniwy: ''"Eric0911, please announce yourself in six hours of this post or the match will go on without you." Kevin: ! Oh one more thing! *Puts Gauntlet on* ok Now Im ready! ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Eric0911 does not seem to be responding; he will be dropped from the Brawl." ''Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, you will go first. Please announce any start of turn Abilities of Power Level 0 that you wish to play, then announce your roll. Wait for further instruction after that." Kevin: *waits for Agent's move and picks a Bakugan to use on my turn* Agent A: "Gate Card Set" *picks up Haos Dharak* " Bakugan Brawl! Dharak Stand!" *Dharak stands on Agent A's Gate Gard* Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, did you set a second Gate card? You did not really specify." Agent A: "No I did not set another Gate Card, thank you." Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin, it is now your turn. Please announce any start of turn Abilities of Power Level 0 that you wish to play, then announce your roll. If the roll results in a brawl, let Agent A open the Gate card. Then wait for further instruction." Kevin: Gate Card Set! *takes '''Haos Alpha Hydranoid'* BAKUGAN BRAWL! *throw him and he lands on my Gate Card* Haos Alpha Hydranoid (630 G), Stand! ABILITY ACTIVTE! MAGNETIC ATTACK! (Play after you roll a Heavy Metal Bakugan and it stands on a Gate Card on by itself. Move a standing Enemy Bakugan to this Gate Card) *Haos Dharak is moved to my Gate Card* Agent A: Ha, very nice... so we have to play our ability cards before the gate card is revealed right? Kevin: Only if the Ability Card says so! Proctor Okniwy: ''"Please do not remove or undo edits here, that is my job, If done incorrectly it causes errors. Kevin, please reveal the Gate." ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin, please reveal the Gate card." Kevin: '''GATE CARD OPEN'! ENERGIZE! (Gold; Pyrus: 100, Aquos: 90, Subterra: 0, Haos 210 Highlighted, Darkus: 140, Ventus: 50) with this Gate Card, At the start of the battle, any player with more Ability Cards than Gate Cards in their used pile moves one Ability Card from their used pile to their unused pile And since I used Magnetic Attack, I gain it back to use again later! *regains Magnetic Attack* (Hey I'm going to the park so I don't know when I'll be back but when I do I'll logon.) Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin has the inititive, so he will have first say as to wether or not he is activating any Ability cards, then Agent A may play an Ability. It will then alternate until both Brawlers pass." Agent A: *quietly waiting for Kevin to get back from the park...* Kevin: (ok Im back I was at my Girlfriends house) '''ABILITY ACTIVITE'! POWER TRIANGLE! (Blue; Play during a Battle, your Pyrus, Aquos, or Haos Bakugan gets +50 G-Power for each Bakugan in your unused pile and the unused pile of your opponent in this battle) And because we both have 2 Bakugan in our unused piles, Haos Alpha Hydranoid gets +200 G-Power! *'Haos Alpha Hydranoid' now has a Power Level of 1040 G* Agent A: Okaaaay... I have no Ability Cards to play! You win the''' battle'. Kevin: '''YES'! *takes card* 1 down 2 to go! Agent A: My turn, Lets go Helios! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand... * Haos Viper Helios (740 G's) stands on Agent A's Gate Card) Kevin: *gasps* OK BAKUGAN BRAWL! *throws and lands on your Gate Card* HAOS MEGA BRONTES (600 G) STAND! Agent A: Heh heh! Gate Card Open! Golden Sword: (Gold; Pyrus: 100 Highlighted, Aquos: 80, Subterra: 150, Haos: 50, Darkus: 60, Ventus: 150) Gold GEAR give their printed G-power an extra time. Proctor Okniwy: "Since It's Kevin's turn, he has inititive again. Kevin, you may play any Ability of Power Level 1 or lower or play a Trap or Gear, then Agent A may do the same. Repeat until you both pass. After this battle resolves, both of you must set another Gate. (Agent A, I can infer that Kevin's Brachium is Haos, but could you announce the Attributes for your Metal Fencer and Twin Destructor?)" Agent A: *to Proctor Okniwy* " My Metal Fencer is Haos and my Twin Destructor is Gold." Kevin: *thinking: This is not good. I don't have an Ability I can play, and Brachium will make Brontes a Darkus and its G-Power boost is only higher by 10 Points* I'm sorry Brontes. I have no Abilities to play, Agent A, you win this Round! Proctor Okniwy: "''It is now Agent A's turn, Both Brawlers set a new Gate card, then Agent A may make his roll. In addition, the Power Level is now 2." (I can't get the table to work.) Agent A: Yes! Now only 2 to go! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! '''Dual Hydranoid '''Stand!!!! *''Dual Hydranoid stood on Agent A's Gate card* It's your turn Malum.EXE/ Kevin! Kevin: OK! GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS MIDNIGHT PERCIVAL (550 G) STAND! *stands on my Gate Card* Your move! Agent A: Mmhmmm. Let's Go! Bakugan Brawl! Dharak Stand! *''Haos Dharak Landed on Malum.EXE/ Kevin's Gate Card''* *''Battle Initiated''* Proctor Okniwy: "Kevin, Please announce your Gate Card. Agent A, please announce your Dual Hydranoid's G-power." Agent A: Guess I forgot, my Dual Hydranoid has 650 G's. Kevin: GATE CARD OPEN! HIGH VOLTAGE! (Bronze; Pyrus: 250; Aquos: 200; Subterra: 300; Haos: 250 Highlighted; Darkus: 200; Ventus: 150; If the winner of this Battle wins by more than 100 G-Power, then the winner must put all of their Ability Cards into their used pile) Come Mechanical Trap Bakugan Brachium! *sends out Brachium and Haos Midnight Percival becomes Darkus Midnight Percival* Agent A: Heh, trying to get rid of all my ability cards huh? Take This, Bakugan Trap! Go Metal Fencer! Change Haos Dharak to Ventus Dharak! Kevin: Didn't see that coming! Oh well, I tried. OK the score is 1 to 2. I have one Gate Card left. At least I have all my Bakugan back from my used pile. Proctor Okniwy: "Kevin, it is your turn. The Power Level is now 3. In addition, used pile statistics are as follows;" Agent A: Muhahahahaha, are you ready for this? Kevin: BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS ALPHA HYDRANOID STAND! *lands on Agent's Gate Card* Agent A: Hehhehhehhehhehhehe.... Gate card Open! Dark Tunnel '(Bronze; Pyrus: 120; Aquos: 180 Highlighted; Subterra: 160; Haos: 80; Darkus: 220; Ventus: 140; Players can't play Blue or Green Ability cards. ''Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, please choose whether or not your Dual Hydranoid will copy the opponent's Attribute." Agent A: Hmmmm, well from the looks of the Gate Card... I guess I'll Stay DARKUS!!! So, Malum. EXE lets see what you can do against this strategy. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Kevin: *smiles* I can't do anything...except...'''COME! BAKUGAN TRAP BRACHIUM!!! *'Brachium' enters the Battle and Haos Alpha Hydranoid becomes Darkus Alpha Hydranoid* By the way, when all three of your Bakugan return to you from your used pile, your Trap Bakugan returns to you as well if it is in your used pile with your Bakugan! *'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid' now has a Power Level of 850 G* Proctor '''O'kniwy:'' "Kevin, please do not make such a ruling as the previous one by yourself; it underminds my position as proctor. That being said, while my position on that ruling is contrary, I can not find anything on the official site that agrees or disagrees with it. Furthermore, even with that move you still trail by 20 G, so, as it did nothing for your position, I will allow it. Agent, will you respond?" Agent A: I can't really play any ability cards but... I can use my Battle Gear: Twin Destructor( Gold; 90 G's) right Okniwy? Kevin: NO! *falls to my knees* I-I lost.... but...*gets back up* As Leader of Team Haos, I admit defeat... *holds out hand* Agent A...You are a powerful Brawler. You win. ^^ Proctor Okniwy: "As the proctor of this Brawl, I announce that Agent A is the winner. Let there be no more edits to this section." Benji & Agent VS Lyke & Kevin Waiting for Benji to go online. Also need a proctor. Proctor Okniwy: "Seeing as I'm the only Proctor right now, I'll proctor this match as well. (Got to look into getting a few more proctors.)" Lyke: alright. I'll put you in as the proctor. Benji: I have added Gugi and Kevin who have wanted to brawl with or against me. This is the perfect time to try out a double brawl! We can start as soon and Kevin is ready. Agent A: Hey could I posibbly join in this battle? Lyke: Maybe. But I have a special strategy (as an Aquos Brawler I have to be strategic.) So tell me about the rules. Lyke: Oh, BTW I have to go at around 7 Eastern Time, so make this quick. Proctor Okniwy: ''"I'm sorry Agent A, But the slots for this battle seem to be full. However, please feel free to continue the battle you are already in and watch this one. Now for the rules. As there are no proper rules for a two versus two brawl, I had to rework the Big Game Rules. Each Brawler has three Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to four Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have three; if they have none, their partner may have four, but both can have as few as none. The turn order will be determined by the Proctor, but will always be; Team one, Brawler one -> Team two, Brawler one -> Team one, Brawler two -> Team two, Brawler two -> Repeat Each Brawler places a Gate at the start of the match, and replaces them every time the field is empty. The first team with six Gates in their used pile wins the game. Abilities with a Power Level (Number in top right corner) may not be played until the number of Gates in both teams Used Piles equals or exceeds that Level. At any time that a Brawler forgets to provide information on a Bakugan, Trap, Gear, Ability, or Gate that should be public knowledge, the proctor may request that Brawler to announce the missing information." Lyke: alright, let's go then. ''Proctor Okniwy':'' "Lyke, I'm sorry, but I doubt this will be quick. Plus it might be nice to let Kevin finish the Brawl he is already in. Still, for those of you who are ready, '''Brawlers please announce your forces." Lyke: Farakspin (740G), Coredem (740G), Luminagrowl (600G), and Tripod Epsilon, all Aquos. Kevin: Lumagrowl (Guardian; 770 G), Hades Turbine (Flywheel; 650 G), Altair (650 G), and Brachium; All Haos. (just so y'all know I changed my deck for this Double Battle) Lyke: Wheeee! Hooray for Variation! I actually wanted to use a battle gear but maybe next time. Benji: I brawl with only Subterra. I will use: Clayf (700G) Snapzoid (720G) Coredem (750G) Rock Hammer (70G) Proctor Okniwy: "''Benji, Subterra is not a valid Attribute for Rock Hammer. Please specify; Gold, Silver, or Copper? (Hint: if you can't tell by the symbol, look at the paint details.)" Agent A: Benji, I would advise you check on Bakugan Wiki/ Battle Gear to find out what your Battle Gear is. Benji: I know what my battle Gear is! I am not stupid or anything! It is a Silver Rock Hammer. ''Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, Please try not to antagonize the participating Brawlers, even if it was unintentional. Also try not to post in a Brawl that you are not a part of. Benji, I'm sorry if I was condencending, I was just making sure that all information needed was present. Speaking of which... Gugi, please announce your forces." Lyke: So, should we start? Or do we need to know Gugi's G-Powers? Benji: I do own it. I made it. I am President of it. Kevin: *ready* Lyke: *ready* Kevin: I got new Bakugan today Haos Lumagrowl (770 G) and Silver Rock Hammer (60 G) And Im going to use Lumagrowl instead of Alpha Hydranoid Benji: I got Awkimos new today! (670!) I will test him by using him instead of Coredem. Benji: *ready* (I told Agent he can join) (So no Gugi) Agent A: I will brawl using my Haos Viper Helios (740 G's), my Darkus Dual Hydranoid (650 G's; Translucent), my Haos Orbit Helios (680 G's), Twin Destructor (90 G's; Gold). Agent A: *ready* Lyke: In that case, can I switch out the trap I actually don't have with two of my battle gears? If I have to brawl with a handicap I rather not brawl at all. Benji: Lyke, I want you to get used to brawling with your 'Tripod Epsilon' until they have a blue Gear. I want you to use Aquos and practice. Agent isn't on our team so he can do what he wants but you, please try this brawl with it and dont let me down. Agent, use one gear only Twin Destructor. And you are with me yes. Well Okniwy, we are ready! Lyke: In that case, I'm ready! *Again* Agent A: *sigh* Fine I will play with only my Twin Destructor, but can I also use my Metal Fencer (Haos)? Other then that... *ready* Benji: Ready! And Agent, no. If we are all ready, Okniwy, take it away. Proctor Okniwy: ''"Benji, do you mean a Gear made of blue plastic? Nevermind, it doesn't matter right now. Okay let's see if this is right." ''Proctor Okniwy: "That should be everything. The numbers by you names are the turn order. So... Kevin, it is your move." Agent A: Yeah!!!!!!! I am so hyped up! Lyke: they better come up with a blue gear soon. I'm the one with the lowest G-power and no way to get it up using gear. In ep 46 Helix Dragonoid fought Aquimos but he somehow FORGOT to use a battle gear...even though all the other phantom data used one. *mumble mumble* Kevin: OK GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! LUMAGROWL (770 G) STAND! *'Haos Lumagrowl' stands on my Gate Card* Lyke: Whoa talk about a great start! (I was gonna start with my weakest :D) Agent A: Well thats a nice way to start... Soooooooo, who's turn is next? Lyke: Benji's. Proctor Okniwy: "It is now Benji's turn." Proctor Okniwy: "Also, in the event that Bakugan of two partnered Brawlers land on the same Gate, no Brawl happens, and the Gate goes to that teams Used Pile. Just like if two Bakugan of the same Brawler stand on the same Gate with no enemy." Benji: Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Clayf Stand! *Clayf is on Kevin's Gate* Lyke: Battle begins. Can't wait! Agent A: Go Benji!!! Kevin: GATE CARD OPEN! ARANAUT'S TURF! (Gold; Pyrus: 100; Aquos: 70; Subterra: 20; Haos: 200; Darkus: 130 (Highlighted); Ventus: 180; The Bakugan with the lowest printed G-Power get +50 for each point of Power Level) *Lumagrowl: *Battle Growl!* LET'S DO THIS! (Lumagrowl is my Guardian and he can talk) Lyke: Benji, just to be clear, did you roll Coredem or Clayf? "Subterra Clayf Stand! *Coredem is on Kevin's Gate*" So...which one is it? Benji: Clayf can talk too! Clayf and Snapzoid are my guardians! Clayf: Hey Guys! Uhh Benji, why dont we show Lumagrowl and Kevin who we are! And where we stand! I am at 720 too! So Ha! Benji: Right! Ability Card Activate! Bright Earth!(Haos and Subterra may us the highlighted bonus on the gate card in play) Clayf! Now we are at 850! Clayf: Yes But Lumagrowl is at 1100! Benji: Oh Crap! I am so sorry Clayf! Kevin: We're not done yet! Lumagrowl: Kevin! Kevin: On it! BATTLE GEAR BOOST! Lumagrowl: GOLD TWIN DESTRUCTOR! *'Lumagrowl' gets +90 G* Kevin: And since the Gate Card is Gold. Lumagrowl: TWIN DESTRUCTOR, PYRUS ABILITY ACTIVITE! *Blasts Subterra Clayf* Agent A & Helios (At the same time): Oh no, Benji and Clayf! =O Benji: Agent! I was going to say something! GRRRRR! Whatever, I will do it for another brawl.... And Clayf is in ball form BTW. Agent A: I'm guessing it is Lyke's turn now, right? Lyke: Rolling Aquos Lumagrowl on my own gate. Agent A, go ahead. Agent A: Lets go Helios! Helios: Yesssssss! Agent A: Bakugan Brawl! Haos Viper Helios Stand! *Viper Helios Stands on Agent A's Gate card* Kevin: Ok My turn! BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS ALTAIR STAND!! *'Haos Altair' lands on Lyke's Gate Card* Lyke: Why? There is no double stand in standard rule if a battle is possible. If we're using normal rules then Altair would be moved to Agent's Gate. What rules are we using, Okniwy? Kevin: (Qoute: "Proctor Okniwy: "Also, in the event that Bakugan of two partnered Brawlers land on the same Gate, no Brawl happens, and the Gate goes to that teams Used Pile. Just like if two Bakugan of the same Brawler stand on the same Gate with no enemy.") Lyke: Alright, but you know next turn Benji will double stand as well. Gold Gate "Lighting Storm" added to Lyke and Kevin's used pile. All Aquos, Ventus, and Haos Bakugan are at +50 power. Lumagrowl: YEAH! The score is 2-0! Benji: Dont doubt us yet Lumagrowl! (Hey does team Haos want to be our rival team, but like we are rivals but still friends) Gate card! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Akwimos Stand! Yes! Akwimos landed on Agent's Card! Double Stand! Clayf: I give my props to you, Subterra Awkimos! Snapzoid: Yeah awesome man! Clayf: Can you talk more proper? Snapzoid: Nahhh Clayf: Wait now the score is 2-1! Benji: Thats right! So if we win the next round, it ties the game! Snapzoid: Woo! Clayf: But if we lose it is the end! Benji: I still have some tricks up my sleave! Snapzoid; Do they invole using me? Benji: Yes! Its Lykes Turn now. Lyke: only one gate left...Benji's gate. Aquos Farakspin BRAWL! Farakspin stand! Horma VS Agent A Horma: So, when can we start? Lyke: After Agent is done with the brawl above. Benji: And Gundalian can help you guys. Horma: From now on, call me James. Lyke: Hey James :D Agent A: Okay just cuz I feel up to it, I will announce my forces. Oh, wait. How many Gears/Traps can we use? Kevin: I got a Starter Set for Easter today and the Rules say that you can use 2 Battle Gear and/or 2 traps. (4 in the big game rules) James: I got Battle Turbine. :) James: Okay, I will be using Pyrus Dharak 770 Gs, Pyrus Lumitroid 730 Gs, Pyrus Fencer 740 Gs, Gold Twin Destructor 90 GS, and Silver Battle Turbine 80 Gs. I checked on Bakugan.com today, and Dimensions is NOT out!! Agent A: Here we go, I will use my Haos Viper Helios (740 G's), my Darkus Dharak (750 G's), my Haos Orbit Helios (680 G's), my Twin Destructor (90 G's), and my Haos Metal Fencer. @Bakugan Dimensions: Arrrrrrrrgh, darn it!!!!! I am soooooo angry!!!!!! RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!! Benji: Since I can take over any job, and Gundalian was fired, I will be your Proctor! (DUN DUN DUN!) Clayf: I will help him.... Snapzoid: Yeah, uh Benji doesn't really get stuff... Benji: Will you two be quiet! Now lets start the brawl! Throw your Gates! Helios: Hurry Agent A, I am itchy to destroy something! >=) Agent A: Got it Helios, Gate Card Set! James: Alright, Gate Card... set!! ( I GOT MAXUS DRAGO!!) Lyke vs Blocksat Lyke: I'll do this tommorow. HEY I"M VERSING BLOCKSAT NOT YOU LYKE! I ASKED HIM FIRST, RIGHT BLOCKSAT? ````FUSION ARCEUS Lyke: First of all, stop flaming and talking in all caps. Second of all, put your name first. This is a conversation, not some drunken fight. Third, first come first serve. I don't see your name on the Brawling page. I really don't care, as I can do multiple brawls at once, but stop being to inflammatory. This is your first warning. blocksat:i am vs lyke first not you fusion arceus Lyke: OK...I am going to some stores around here and hopefully get some new gear. (They don't have anything in Aquos) I'll start this when I get back. Blocksat can announce his forces but I really have to go. Fusion Arceus: first, this is not a "drunken fight", second, my keyboard was stuck on caps lock (now fixed)so i am not angry, and third:i didn't put my name on the brawling page, i put it on bengi's blog on the page "The Bakugan Teams Wiki is here". look on the comments. Lyke: hmm I'm back. Most of the stores are closed so no new reinforcements. Fusion Arceus If your comp is stuck on capslock why did you type a " instead of a ' in "I'm"? Seems to me like you just held the shift key and pressed away at the keys. If it is stuck, then I am happy it's fixed and hope this will not happen again. You can put the fight on the brawling page if you want. I am sure Blocksat can manage 2 brawls at once. Blocksat:not really all i am using is darkus coredem pyrus quake dragonoid phosphos and clawsaurus. Lyke: Blocksat, you can't use Quake dragonoid unless you can evolve it (it evolves from any dragonoid 650G or below). Fusion Arceus, if you want to brawl why don't you post it here? I am using Farakspin, Coredem, and Hyper Dragonoid.Blocksat:then i will change it to helix dragonoid. Benji: Stop this nonscence or I will end this brawl right now! Areceus, you brawl him after Lyke. And I will have Agent be your Proctor after he is done with the battles he is in. Kevin VS James (Horma) James; Ready, Kevin? Kevin: Yeah! But im currently in a battle. But in our battle, I'll be using: Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian; 770 G), Pyrus Coredem (610 G), Subterra Dharak (620 G), Subterra Metalfencer (Trap; Pyrus/ Aquos), Gold Twin Destructor (Battle Gear; 90 G) *Lumagrowl: I'm rearing to go! Proctor A (I changed my name from Agent A): Okay wait! Hold on a sec. In the current official rules you are each allowed only two Battle Gear/Traps. So, Kevin you will have''' take two Battle Gear/Traps off''' from your team unless James is okay with you using four. Kevin: ok fixed James: I'll use the same team I used against Agent A, see above. Viper Helios: Okay you two, now just set your gate cards and get this started. Proctor A: James will go first... (thanks Helios) Kevin: ok GATE CARD SET! James: Gate card... SET! Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Fencer, stand!! Fencer is on my gate. Proctor A: Okay, it is now Kevin's turn. Helios: I think they already knew that... Proctor A: I know they know that I am just doing my job Helios. Helios: Okay, fine. Proctor A: Guys! I am going to be on vacation the next two days so I can't proctor during that time. So can you put your brawl on hold? If not then you will have to find yourselves a temporary proctor until I come back. Helios: Sorry for the inconvienece.